


Liar

by Super_Danvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Exes to Lovers, F/F, Graphic Violence, Jaime Danvers, Kingsman AU, Love, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Endgame, gertrude - Freeform, kingsman - Freeform, major angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Danvers/pseuds/Super_Danvers
Summary: Two months after finding out their whole relationship has been a lie, Maggie is out to keep her family safe from the woman she thought she once loved. Through mind-numbing conditions and heart-racing adventures, Maggie becomes one of the Kingsman, a privately owned spy organisation.But when past mistakes raise their ugly heads and puts one of their own in danger, will Maggie and Alex be able to save their relationship?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Liar

Maggie licked her lips eagerly. Everything and nothing were moving. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, thudding like a drum against her chest. Her eyes darted left and right, waiting desperately for the order to move. She sat like a statue, still and unmoving. Any form of movement, even just breathing a little too heavily, could set off the target.

Maggie knew she had to be patient, that she had to wait, but she was pumped and ready to go.

She was nestled behind the garden wall, her head poking out over the top to stake out through the black, metal bars. Between her and her target was the wall, a rectangular pool, the porch and then a ceiling-to-floor glass window. Nothing too shabby, she reckoned. The wall would be easy to clear, the pool too if she took a run-up to it. The porch, from her distance, didn’t have a security camera, so she should be able to saunter up to the door unseen.

Maggie smirked to herself in the darkness_. Fucking idiots_.

The signal would come soon, she reminded herself. Five minutes. It should, hopefully, distract the target long enough for Maggie to take out the collateral. If it didn’t, that was fine. Maggie enjoyed a challenge.

A light turned on in the upstairs bedroom window. It was shut, and covered by a grey curtain, but she could still make out the two shadowy figures stood behind it. She sunk a little lower in the bush, briefly concerned that they might be able to see her as well as she could see them.

Maggie watched them move from one side of the window to the next, and then the light turned off. She figured maybe they’d gone to bed, or just forgotten something. The house fell dark again, the only light coming from a lamp that had been left on in the living room.

She checked her clock again. One minute. The past four had gone quickly, she’d been distracted by the lights, something she shouldn’t have been. If she’d stared for another minute she would’ve been thrown off by the signal.

_Focus, Mags, focus._

She checked her front site again, scanning her obstacles and mentally finding new ways of getting through them. The longer Maggie stared at the pool, the more nervous she got about it.

It was wide, wider than what she was used to jumping. She couldn’t go around it, that would put her straight in the line of sight and she’d be out before she even got in. Maggie knew she couldn’t swim through it because the water would make her clothing too heavy for her to effectively fight in. She’d have to make the jump.

It was going to be tricky, but she’d have to. Fall in, and it would alert the target and she’d be out. Maggie swallowed her frustration and took a breath. She checked her watch one more time. Thirty seconds.

Maggie shuffled herself as silently as possible, tucking the two Glocks into her waistband and adjusting the duffel bag onto her back tightly. Quickly making sure the laces of her combat boots were tied and her belt was well fastened, Maggie sank back into her starting position and waited for the signal.

And waited.

And waited.

She timed her clock the second the timer ended and the first firework soared up into the night sky. The moment the first boom rang out overhead, Maggie grabbed the metal bars with both hands and used her body weight to throw herself over the top. Tucking her knees up into her chest and angling her body sideways, Maggie missed the spikes and landed with elegant ease.

The second firework rang out, and that was Maggie’s head start over. She glanced upwards again, but there was no activity in any of the windows, so she continued. Maggie focused on the pool instead, ignoring the fact the other contenders were now moving in as well.

She took a breath, adjusting her shoulders back as she prepared her run up. Months of practising her free-running techniques had lead up to this, toning each limb up to the right amount just to propel herself across this pool without waking anybody up, or injuring herself.

Maggie took another breath, leaned back, and then started the approach. She began at a slow jog, then as she got closer and closer, steadily quickened her pace. Maggie’s boot almost slipped over the edge as she jumped, throwing her whole body forward with her arms outstretched and her shoulders forward.

The time she was airborne felt like forever, but the tile of the pool edge rushing up to her face felt like split seconds. Maggie covered herself by bringing her forearms up to her face and throwing her shoulders further even more as she landed.

The brunette rolled, her foot only just catching the water and making the quietest splash. Still, she inwardly cringed at the noise and hoped nobody had heard. After a few seconds, to confirm nobody had, Maggie moved again.

On approaching the porch, Maggie pulled the hairclip she had attached to her collar and set to work fiddling it into the keyhole. Her watch was on two minutes, she was making good time_, for once_. A quick few wiggles, and she was done. The door opened with a quiet _pop_, and she slipped through it, unheard.

The house was smaller than Maggie had imagined, but still large enough for many a danger to be hidden around every corner. She slipped through the hallway with ease, clearing the whole lower floor in minutes. Now came the hard part.

As she advanced silently up the stairs, her gun pulled from her waistband and settled steadily in both hands, she could hear the other candidates beginning to enter the house through the windows. Maggie allowed herself a grin: if she could hear them she wondered if the collateral had too. 

She shook herself, focusing again and reaching the top of the stairs. It was still quiet, save from the occasional footfall of the bedroom occupants. Thankfully for Maggie, the railings of the stairs had multi-coloured fairy lights wrapped around them, so she didn’t need her night vision goggles. The carpet, illuminated by the lights, was vision enough.

Maggie took a breath to calm herself down, and then moved again. She crept towards the door at the end with cat-like stealth, treading one foot in front of the other silently. With no sounds of movement from the other two candidates or inside the bedroom, Maggie’s hand closed around the doorknob. Another breath:

One.

Two.

_Three._

She pushed the door open with her shoulder, nearly knocking it off its hinges. It was a simple bedroom; only a double bed, a side table and a dresser with a mirror. Two men, clad in black, were sat on the bed and another leaned on the dresser. Two more were stood by the window and all of them were armed to the teeth.

Maggie made her move before she could even assess the situation, something she was going to kick herself for later. She went for the dresser first: throwing the duffel bag at his stomach and sending a shot into his neck. He dropped to the floor without a sound.

The two on the bed moved next, going for Maggie’s arms. She caught one in the nose with her elbow, although he swiftly returned with a punch to her ribs. She hissed in pain, and only just managed to block the swing that came from the second. Maggie gritted her teeth and returned with a shot to the second’s stomach, and another three punches to the first’s nose. They both fell to the ground, unconscious.

Out the corner of her eye, Maggie could see the silencer being aimed at her. She dived across the room, grabbing her duffel bag and holding it against her. Three of the shots embedded in the bag, while a fourth narrowly missed her head and a fifth grazed the toe of her boot.

Maggie threw the bag again, but missed, and so instead aimed another shot. It caught the first in the shoulder but he kept coming. Maggie scrambled to her feet, only to be knocked off them again by the other as he tackled her in the middle, picking her up and slamming her to the ground. She grunted but used the opportunity to drive the concealed knife in her shoe into his groin, making him groan in pain. Maggie pushed him off, and drove a last bullet into the brain of the final man in black.

Instead of falling to the ground, the man faded to blue pixels that drifted away into the air. The rest of the bodies did the same whilst the room and the house around her turned to black. Maggie was left sat on a black, metal floor with the other two candidates stood looking defeated. She almost smirked: _they hadn’t even got into the bedroom_.

A door opened, lighting up the room briefly, until two familiar faces walked through. J’onn, in his dark purple suit and thick-framed glasses, strode in with Alex behind him carrying a clipboard. She wore similar attire, although it was dark burgundy with a waistcoat.

The three recruits fell into place, already knowing what was going to be said. J’onn puffed out his chest and looked to each of them.

“Rick, Leslie – good efforts. But not good enough. You didn’t make it into the bedroom, let alone take out the targets like Maggie here did. Pack your stuff.” He commanded, before sticking his hand out to Maggie and shaking it firmly. “Welcome to Kingsman…Lancelot.”

Maggie shook his hand, watching the other two leave before she spoke. “Thanks, J’onn, it’s appreciated.” She said, then sighed. “But I won’t be taking the position.”

Without another word, she let go of his hand and then strode out of the room, heading towards the dorm room. J’onn exchanged a baffled look with Alex, who returned an apologetic expression.

“I’ll get her.” She responded, hurrying after Maggie’s fleeting figure without waiting for a response from her superior.

+

Alex exploded into the dorm room, clipboard in tow. She paid no regard to the two leaving candidates who were just on their way out nor did she acknowledge the German Shepherd curled up on the end of Maggie’s bed. Her furious eyes only blazed for the small woman sorting out her bullet-ridden duffel bag.

“Are you fucking insane?” She fumed.

Maggie turned slowly, clicking her tongue into the side of her mouth. She eyed Rick and Leslie, waiting for them to leave patiently. As soon as the door shut behind them, Maggie went back to her bag.

“I didn’t do it for you, Alex, I did it for me.” She said quietly. “-and I proved that I could do it, so now I’m going home.”

“Don’t be stupid. You’d be amazing at this job, and you know it.” Alex countered. “Besides, you’ve been here for six weeks – there’s no point in throwing all that away.”

“And you’ve been here! For _eight years_!” Maggie slapped the bag down loudly, making Alex flinch. “Look what you’ve thrown away, Alex. If you can throw that much time away…then I can waste as much as time as I like.”

Alex could hear the hurt in Maggie’s voice, and she softened like she always did. “Maggie-“

“Don’t ‘Maggie’ me.” Maggie snarled bitterly. She turned her back again and started making the bed. “You know what you did, Alex. This is on you.”

“I was trying to protect us, trying to protect our family.” Alex bit back. Her voice wobbled with her lower lip as she spoke. “Why can’t you just see that, that I was trying to look after us?”

“Because it put us in danger, Alex. You working here, and not telling me – that nearly killed our family. I can’t forgive you for endangering our family –“

“Well, hold on, Mags. You work for the police. How is that not putting our family in danger?”

This time Maggie got angry. She pulled out another concealed knife and moved so quickly that Alex didn’t have time to gasp as Maggie’s blade came dangerously near to her throat.

“Don’t you fucking dare. Don’t you fucking dare compare me to _this_.” She hissed. Her deep brown eyes danced angrily, as if fire danced amongst them. “You always knew about my job, before we even started dating. My job has never, _never,_ put our daughter in danger.”

Alex didn’t dare move. She’d never been afraid of Maggie up until this moment. There’d been many times in their marriage when they’d been angry at each other – but never like this. Never had Alex seen Maggie almost literally foam at the mouth.

The redhead gulped, and Maggie removed the knife by tossing it to the floor.

The former detective sniffed, and returned to her duffel bag. She delved into it, pulling out a piece of paper and walked back to Alex. The next words she spoke next were with pure ice.

“I want a divorce.” Maggie pushed the document into Alex’s chest firmly. “I don’t want to see you again.”

The two stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, studying one another. Alex almost didn’t believe her, but the firmness in Maggie’s body language told her the news was otherwise. Maggie was stiff, but stood with a stance, as if she waiting for Alex to push her or cry.

“I can’t do this.” She explained. “I can’t be with someone who is dishonest when it comes to the safety of their family.”

When Alex didn’t protest or reply, Maggie slung the bag over her shoulder and stalked past her, Gertrude padding after her. She got to the doorway when Alex found her courage.

“You can’t leave Kingsman, Sawyer. You’re a part of it now, there is no walking out.” She ordered, trying her best to keep her voice from shaking.

Maggie paused in the doorway, biting back a wobbling lip. Alex’s tone stung more than she would’ve liked. Once an affectionate nickname had been destroyed, just like that. Still, that wasn’t what hurt the most.

The former detective glared at Alex over her shoulder. “I’m not putting Jaime in anymore danger than she’s already in with you. You’ve got two weeks to sign those papers, and then she’s mine. I’m getting custody.” She replied, her voice cold and emotionless. “C’mon, Gertie.”

Without another word, Maggie Sawyer left the bunker and Alex was left with only the sound of her boots fading away.


End file.
